


"Jesus Christ, have you slept?"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Always doubting those two, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: John confides in Arthur in how he really feels about Dutch





	"Jesus Christ, have you slept?"

“Jesus Christ, have you slept?” John asked looking at the dark circles etched under Dutch’s eyes  
“Sleep?” His brows burrowed as he tried to understand the question “I don’t need sleep John, what I need…” he paused turning towards the rest of camp, many of whom had turned to see what the commotion was “…What I need is for you all… to have…. a little…. FAITH!’  
John rolled his eyes and moved to walk away, before he heard Dutch speak behind him “Say it John”  
“Say what?”  
“Say that you….you have faith - faith in me”  
John turned to look at his mentor. This wasn’t the Dutch that he knew, the one who saved his life all those years ago. The man that had just Hosea & Arthur on his side, keeping him strong and in check. No this weaker Dutch seemed to be listening less and less to his oldest friends, instead choosing to be slowly poisoned by the words & actions of one Micah Bell.  
John sighed and resignedly said “I have faith Dutch” causing a smile to appear on the older man ‘s face. Dutch patted him on the back before walking back toward his tent with a spring in his step. Though as soon as he was out of earshot John muttered under his breath: “Maybe just not in you”

Heading towards the campfire, shaking his head in disbelief at what had just happened, John greeted Arthur who was already sat down, pushing a spoon around his bowl of stew – debating whether or not it was safe to eat. Looking up from his meal Arthur questioned,  
“What the hell was all that commotion about?”  
“He’s cracked” John simply replied, taking a seat on an empty crate.“I mean, all this talk of faith? What is up with that?”  
“You know” Arthur whispered leaning closer “I reckon something’s not been right with him for a while, even before what happened at Blackwater.” His voice trailed off & he looked around to make sure nobody had overheard the conversation.  
John nodded whilst reaching in his pocket for a smoke. “You ain’t wrong there. Did you notice how everything really when to shit just after that Micah turned up” he pointed out, before offering Arthur a spare cigarette that was willingly accepted.  
“Hmm, I think you’re right there, Marston. There’s something about that guy that just rubs me up the wrong way and I just don’t understand why Dutch can’t see it”  
“Maybe cause he keeps telling Dutch he has faith in in him” John half joked lighting both the cigarettes. “What does he keep saying? “’Blessed are they who..have faith, yet have still no seen–’ Arthur laughed at John’s poor attempt of an impression of Dutch “….or whatever that line he spouts is! What do I know?…I don’t know a thing. I mean…that man I killed for, that man I ran for, the man I believed in, is that still the same man I see now? Guess about all I got let now is doubts.” Taking a drag on his cigarette, John rubbed his cheek absent-mindedly “Doubts & scars”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt may have inspired this story, but I feel it took a life of it's own from it.  
I knew how I wanted it to start, I was a bit stuck trying to expand on it. It was only when I saw screenshots of John talking around camp (_[Found here](https://jjoelswatch.tumblr.com/post/187757332649/always-good-times-with-ol-dutch-shoot-innocent)_) that I knew how I wanted to end it.


End file.
